Brian George
Brian George played Emile Flores in the season six Grey's Anatomy episode Valentine's Day Massacre. He also played Dr. Whitehouse in the season five Private Practice episode And Then There Was One. Career Filmography *''Steel Cut Oats (short)'' (????) *''Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2019) *''It's Gawd!'' (2017) *''The Snowy Day'' (2016) *''Fanny Pack (short)'' (2016) *''Batman: The Killing Joke'' (2016) *''A Boy Called Po'' (2016) *''Dependent's Day'' (2016) *''Dandekar Makes a Sandwich (short)'' (2015) *''The Party Is Over'' (2015) *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) *''The Boxtrolls'' (2014) *''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Delhi Safari'' (2012) *''Justice League: Doom'' (2012) *''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) *''Mitzvah Communion (short)'' (2011) *''Awkward Situations for Men'' (2010) *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' (2010) *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (2009) *''Shades of Ray'' (2008) *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (2008) *''The Adventures of Captain Cross Dresser'' (2008) *''Numb'' (2007) *''Employee of the Month'' (2006) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) *''Dirty Love'' (2005) *''Touch of Pink'' (2004) *''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' (2003) *''Live from Baghdad'' (2002) *''Beyond the City Limits'' (2001) *''Bubble Boy'' (2001) *''Swaroop: Bovine Bliss'' (2001) *''Ghost World'' (2001) *''Murder at the Cannes Film Festival'' (2000) *''The Prime Gig'' (2000) *''Keeping the Faith'' (2000) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) *''Molly'' (1999) *''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) *''Ground Central'' (1998) *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' (1998) *''Looking for Lola'' (1997) *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) *''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' (1996) *''Here Come the Munsters'' (1995) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) *''Bloodfist V: Human Target'' (1994) *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (1993) *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) *''The Phoenix (short)'' (1990) *''I, Martin Short, Goes Hollywood'' (1989) *''Martians Go Home'' (1989) *''Cannonball Fever'' (1989) *''Smokescreen'' (1988) *''The Line'' (1987) *''Roxanne'' (1987) *''Blind Date'' (1987) *''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985) *''Draw!'' (1984) Television *''Pup Academy'' (2019) *''Corporate'' (2019) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2007-2019) *''I Feel Bad'' (2018) *''Raven's Home'' (2018) *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' (2018) *''Big City Greens'' (2018) *''The Resident'' (2018) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2018) *''Pickle and Peanut'' (2016-2017) *''The Orville'' (2017) *''Prison Break'' (2017) *''The Expanse'' (2015-2017) *''New Girl'' (2017) *''Steven Universe'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2015) *''Kevin from Work'' (2015) *''Level Up VG Archive'' (2015) *''Elementary'' (2015) *''Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce'' (2015) *''Courtside'' (2014) *''The Comeback'' (2014) *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-2014) *''Shazam!'' (2014) *''Royal Pains'' (2014) *''Batman: Strange Days (short)'' (2014) *''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' (2013-2014) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008-2014) *''Dog with a Blog'' (2013) *''Mickey Mouse (short)'' (2013) *''Curious George'' (2013) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2008-2013) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (2011-2013) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2013) *''Health Nutz'' (2011-2013) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Sullivan & Son'' (2012) *''Burning Love'' (2012) *''Fish Hooks'' (2012) *''Private Practice'' (2012) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009-2011) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2011) *''Handy Manny'' (2010) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2005-2010) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008-2010) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2010) *''The Mentalist'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2010) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2009) *''Solly's Wisdom'' (2009) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008-2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2008) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006-2007) *''Weeds'' (2007) *''Kim Possible'' (2002-2007) *''NCIS'' (2007) *''Saved'' (2006) *''The 4400'' (2006) *''So Notorious'' (2006) *''One Tree Hill'' (2006) *''Jake in Progress'' (2006) *''Crumbs'' (2006) *''That's So Raven'' (2003-2006) *''American Dad!'' (2005) *''Trollz'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) *''Father of the Pride'' (2004-2005) *''North Shore'' (2004) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2004) *''Traffic (mini-series)'' (2004) *''Gadget of the Gadgetinis'' (2003) *''Justice League'' (2001-2003) *''Fillmore!'' (2002-2003) *''Regular Joe'' (2003) *''Samurai Jack'' (2002) *''Invader ZIM'' (2002) *''Lloyd in Space: The Lloyd Bonus Minute (mini-series)'' (2001) *''Bob Patterson'' (2001) *''Mysterious Ways'' (2001) *''The Chris Isaak Show'' (2001) *''Time Squad'' (2001) *''Son of the Beach'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2001) *''Bob and Margaret'' (2001) *''Andromeda'' (2000) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (2000) *''Action'' (1999) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1999) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (1999) *''Popular'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1999) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-1999) *''Mentors'' (1999) *''JAG'' (1999) *''The Secret Files of the SpyDogs'' (1999) *''Seinfeld'' (1991-1998) *''Damon'' (1998) *''Animaniacs'' (1998) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1998) *''Early Edition'' (1998) *''Brooklyn South'' (1998) *''Boy Meets World'' (1997) *''NightMan'' (1997) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1994-1997) *''Something So Right'' (1997) *''Caroline in the City'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1997) *''Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher'' (1996) *''Road Rovers'' (1996) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1996) *''Weird Science'' (1994-1996) *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' (1996) *''Sisters'' (1996) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995-1996) *''Ellen'' (1995) *''The Pink Panther'' (1993-1995) *''The Crew'' (1995) *''Platypus Man'' (1995) *''A.J.'s Time Travelers'' (1995) *''Beethoven'' (1994) *''Blossom'' (1994) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1994) *''Melrose Place'' (1994) *''Step by Step'' (1994) *''Monty'' (1994) *''The Nanny'' (1993) *''Northern Exposure'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1992-1993) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1993) *''Coach'' (1992-1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1992) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1992) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1991) *''Good & Evil'' (1991) *''Hunter'' (1991) *''Married with Children'' (1991) *''Sons and Daughters'' (1991) *''Doctor Doctor'' (1989-1990) *''Camp Candy'' (1990) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990) *''In Living Color'' (1990) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1988-1989) *''227'' (1988) *''Beverly Hills Buntz'' (1987) *''Falcon Crest'' (1987) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1987) *''Amen'' (1987) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1986) *''MASK'' (1986) *''The Edison Twins'' (1984-1985) *''Comedy Factory'' (1985) *''The Littlest Hobo'' (1983) *''King of Kensington'' (1976) External Links * * Category:Actors